Steven and the Videotape Ghost
by Storygirl000
Summary: In which Steven's uncanny ability to befriend everyone gets stretched to ridiculous limits and everyone else panics over nothing. Oneshot.


**Hi! This is Storygirl000, and this story came about after I saw Steven's uncanny ability to befriend anyone and wondered if that could work on horror movie villains. I don't know why Samara/Sadako/whateverI'lluseSamara was the first person to pop into my mind, though.**

 **Anyways, enjoy my first Steven Universe story! (and leave a review, please.)**

00000

 **Steven and the Videotape Ghost**

It was a normal day in Beach City. The boardwalk was lively with visitors, all sorts of delicious smells were coming from the Big Donut, and, at the temple on the beach, a lone boy named Steven was holding down the fort while his magical alien mothers were out on a mission.

He was happily munching on fry bits and watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Jamie the mailman, he went to open it.

No one was there. However, there was now a videotape lying on the doorstep.

Curious, Steven picked it up and looked it over. There were no labels, no distinguishing marks...it was just an ordinary tape.

He shrugged and went back inside, tape in hand. He then proceeded to stick the tape in the DVD/VHS device on top of the TV and hit play.

The screen flickered, then displayed an open area in black and white. Steven could see a couple of trees and a well. Nothing too special.

Then he saw a hand shoot out of the well, grabbing on to the edge and pulling someone up.

The someone was a young girl, not much older than Steven. Her dark hair was straight and long, hanging over her face. She was wearing nothing but a white nightgown.

Though he couldn't see her eyes, Steven could tell she was looking at the camera. Looking at _him_.

He reached out and touched the screen. She did the same.

Then he did the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. "My name's Steven. What's yours?"

00000

 _One week later..._

Inside the temple, the Crystal Gems were all working on something. Pearl was polishing her sword, Amethyst was looking around for something to eat, and Garnet was reading.

Steven was nowhere to be found. The Gems all knew he'd gone to Rose's room for some reason, but they didn't know why.

"Hey, do you hear someone screaming?" Amethyst asked.

Five seconds later, Connie burst through the door, dragging a screaming Lars alongside her.

Pearl quickly jumped. "Connie, what's the matter?" she asked, concern evident in her tone.

Connie stopped panting heavily long enough to point at Lars. "The _matter_ is, thanks to _him_ , Steven's as good as dead!" she spat.

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO!" Lars yelled, glaring at Connie.

Amethyst looked at them both. "What's going on?" she asked.

Lars sighed. "Okay, so a week and a half ago, I got this weird cursed videotape in the mail and watched it. Turns out that was the biggest mistake I'd made in my entire _life_ , because I only had seven days to live after that... _unless_ I could make copies of the tape and give them to people I knew. Mostly I sent the copies to annoying relatives, but...the last one I put on your doorstep. I figured, 'Gems don't die, right? They could probably survive this.'"

"Except THEN Steven was going around talking about a weird videotape he'd seen, and when Lars heard, I noticed he was panicking," Connie added. "That's when I put two and two together and made him talk."

Pearl hadn't paid attention. Well, she had, but mostly to the "curse" and "Steven dying" bits.

Needless to say, she was panicking.

"OH MY DIAMOND MY PRECIOUS BABY IS GOING TO DIE!" she shrieked.

Amethyst looked worried as well. "Is there any way to stop the curse?" she asked fearfully.

Connie shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "It would take to long...we don't have enough time..."

Then Garnet (who had remained miraculously stoic) spoke up. "Relax. He's Steven. He'll be fine."

The look Pearl gave her was _murderous_. "HOW CAN YOU _SAY_ THAT? STEVEN'S GOING TO-"

"I'm going to what?"

Everyone froze, then turned in the direction of the door to the inner temple.

Steven was there, holding hands with the girl from the video. Her eyes were peeking out from behind her hair, and she looked...shy.

Lars immediately started screaming. "It's her! It's her!"

"Um...hi there, Steven," Amethyst said nervously. "Who's your new friend?"

Steven smiled. "This is Samara! I call her Sammy! She was stuck in a videotape and cursed or something, but I managed to help her! Sammy, these are the Gems!" He spotted the two humans. "Oh, and Connie and Lars."

Sammy gave a small wave.

Nobody said anything for several seconds before Steven spoke up again.

"Well, we're going to the barn! I think Sammy and Lapis are really gonna like each other! We'll see you later!"

With that, he and Sammy raced out the door. Giggling was heard in a voice that certainly didn't belong to Steven.

Again, nobody spoke for several seconds.

Then Garnet stood up and flashed a small smile.

"Never underestimate the power of Steven."


End file.
